The Lady and The Fortune Teller
by Gabby.Sasaki
Summary: What would happen if Cana Alberona manage to travel to Edolas and meet her counterpart! An unexpected event happen and somehow she travels there, a new adventure begins. Rated M for later chapters, scenarios.
1. The Lady And The Fortune Teller

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Notes: This will be a Feari Teiru AU, post-manga, where Cana manage to travel to Edolas and there she meets Edo Cana, and both living together, the early days, etc.

* * *

\- Chapter 1, The Lady and the Fortune Teller -

\- Edolas Feari Teiru, 11:00am -

Was a quiet day at the sprouting tree, Natsu was outside driving already, Gray gone with him.. Cana was having some of the tea, and as there weren't many people around she called for Mirajane, so both could chat for a little while.

"Good Morning, Mira. How are you today?" The brunette called out for the white haired on a polite manner, waved shyly at her, had a slight smile upon her lips towards her. Soon the barmaid come to her and answered.

"Hello Cana.. I'm fine so far, thank you. What about yourself?" She answered to her and had the same polite manner, the poise, her posture, the brunette admires pretty much all on her, infact loves her.

"I'm good so far, thank you. And I'm glad for that... I was thinking.. don't you ever get tired, being the barmaid and guild leader?" She asked and had a curious look towards her, have been thinking on that these days and now that the opportunity came, she asked.

The white haired poured some tea to herself, took a sip of it and said "Sometimes I get tired indeed.. but it's okay. Thank you anyway, dear." she answered and gave a gentle smile towards her, kissed her upon the cheek and played with locks of her hair between her fingers.

The brunette returned the gesture, had a happy expression towards her and said "You know.. I've been thinking. Have been so long since those days, when the Earthland Guild was around.. I would like to see them, someday." She said and was obvious she meant about Lisanna, none of them could overcome the absence of Lisanna and all others who fell along the way, but she miss the others, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Lucy.. and since that time, she have been curious to meet her Twin.

The white haired had a distant look and said on a quiet tone. "Yeah.. I would like to see Lisanna again, after all these years." She said and soon stood up, then said "Well, I might return to the bar now. See you soon again for the lunch, my love." She answered her and blew a kiss to her, then gone towards the guild bar and was getting beer to Lucy and Juvia, the brunette blew a kiss to her and returned to have her tea, seem a bit distant on her thinking. 

\- Earthland Feari Teiru, 11:00am -

Not more than one month had passed since the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia... A lot of work still had to be done, though the majority of Fiore was reconstructed already due to the hard work of all guilds.

Cana was sat on the guild's couch having some beer, she seemed disappointed. "Geez.. feels like there is nothing else to do." She thought to herself and have been thinking on that since when they defeated Zeref and Acnologia.. "Okay, we reconstruct the cities, but what else? The Dark Guilds were disbanded and there is none else to fight anymore."

A sigh escaped from her lips, she took some more of the beer and an idea crossed her mind. "Hmm, there was a time where our guild visit the Twin guild, if I recall.  
Maybe I should pay a visit to them." She thought to herself, but had no idea about how to go to Edolas, and the Anima was sealed by Sieg Hart many years ago, wasn't it?

"I'll find a way to go there.." She said to herself and kept on drinking, had a serious look, seem determined to visit them and meet her Twin, and the others too.


	2. Was The Anima Reopened?

\- Chapter 2, Was the Anima reopened? -

\- Edolas Feari Teiru, 01:30pm -

Everyone was lunching at the guild, when on the outside there was the noise of a car parking, soon all knew Natsu was back. Took at least five minutes to the pink haired male to walk onto the building. As soon as he walked, he said.

"Guys, seems that something huge is going on!"

Lucy Ashley glared at him and said. "What are you blabbering about, idiot?" She asked and as she was currently lunching, she wasn't going to beat him up, now.. but as soon as she was done, she would. Then the pinkette looked at her scared and said. "Sieg Hart reopened the Anima... or so was told in the Capital, people have been talking about that, Lucy-san." He answered on a quiet tone, was visibly afraid and took a seat to himself, soon was having his meal as well.

Now the people were commenting about the news brought by the pink haired, and a certain brunette was quiet, thinking. "Had the new king reopened the Anima? So.. maybe I could meet my Twin?" she thought to herself, took a sip of the orange juice and kept on eating, not sure how he managed to do so as magic vanished from Edolas many years ago.

\- Earthland Feari Teiru, 02:00pm -

Cana ended her meal ten minutes ago, brushed her teeth and was drinking once again, also chatting with Macao and Wakaba, things were quiet, some of them were out on missions. About one hour after, the door had opened, and as soon as the blue haired male walked onto, people started to feel sleepy..

"Mystogan? Is that you? But have been so long.." She said outloud, and soon fell asleep.. the blue haired male walked towards her, and used his magic to wake everyone up then said.

"Yes, have been some time indeed. How are you all doing?" He asked, had the mask removed, and when Erza saw him, she froze, and said. "Jellal?!"

"No... I'm Sieg Hart, or Mystogan, Erza." He answered his fellow guildmate, pretty much everyone knew both of them had a thing and now all looked puzzled, as how was he there, when the Anima was sealed at least ten years ago. The commotion on the guild was evident, everyone asking him about stuff, the brunette took some of the beer and said.

"Hey.. Is everything alright, in Edolas?" She asked, and somehow was imagining if she could meet her own counterpart.

He looked at her, nodded lightly and said. "Yes, is everything okay there. Why do you ask?" He answered her calmly, looked at her and wondered what she might be thinking about.

She took some more of the beer and said. "No, was nothing.. Just thought our Twin guild was in troubles.. if my Twin was in trouble." She answered quietly and kept on drinking, now people gave her a curious look..

Erza looked at Cana and said. "Heh, that would be interesting to see, the two of you together." She said and startled to laugh, trying to figure out both Cana and the Lady together, how different they are from each other.

Cana looked at the redhaired a bit confused and asked. "Hmm? Is that so?" She asked and was waiting for her to tell the reasons, the curiousity was evident.

"She.. is a Lady, in all aspects." The King of Edolas answered her, he met the Feari Teiru guild a few times and could say that the two of them were the very opposite of each other. Cana looked shocked by that, and was thinking if she could go there to see by herself.

"You know, when you return home.. I'd like to go there to meet her." She asked and got a barrel of keg, was not paying much attention on people while drinking, and people seemed puzzled, with what Cana said after knowing about her counterpart, that would be interesting, to say the least. 


End file.
